The Fifth Slayer
by Fifth Slayer
Summary: No this is not a story about me although this is my first fic. It is about the Fifth Slayer coming to help the Scoobies and the L.A. gang with some problems there is just something weird about her she is from the future....Newly updated!!!!!
1. The Future

Prologue

A red haired, well muscled, tall, beautiful girl walks down the school hallway. She carried herself very well down the hall. She stopped directly behind a girl in front of her locker. "Hello Ariara." The girl suddenly turns around. She is about 5 6" has ratty brown hair with a few blond highlights, she is wearing a guy's large plaid shirt and ratty torn jeans. Her face is very pretty with fascinating gray eyes shining through her hair. She is completely in awe thing to herself. _She talked to me, Emily talked to me_!

"Hi, Emily."

"So Ariara I was just wondering, where exactly did you get today's ensemble, the trash to maybe the dollar store." Hurt surfaces on Ariara's face as Emily walks off cackling to herself. 

"Why did I even turn around, I knew she was just going to insult me. She always does, so what made me think today?" Ariara says to herself angrily as she slips her backpack on and walks out into the newly cool night air. "Today just seems like a weird. Why do the schools insist on keeping us till 5. I somehow doubt that the children in earlier ages had to go…." Ariara rambles as she walks along the road until she looks at her watch and notices its 5:30! "Oh man I am going to be so late for dinner!" Ariara goes into a run towards her house. She finally arrives at her house and takes out her key. She puts her key in the lock and the door swings open. "Weird mom never leaves the door unlocked even if she's home." Ariara looks around the bottom floor calling out her mom and dad's names. When no one answers she climbs the stairs to the 2nd floor. A dead silence covers the entire house. Ariara feels a chill go down her spine . She goes into her parents room and sees them both sitting at the window. "Mom, Dad here you both are." She walks over and walks in front of their chairs. She finally sees what has happened to them. Their throats have been ripped out, other then the few drops of blood on their shirts there is no other trace. Their eyes are both wide with fear and their mouths are open as if they went to scream but never got the chance. Sitting in her mother's lap is a note.

_Slayer,_

No you have no one.

Ariara drops to the floor the note crumpled in her hand. "Who would do this, what is a Slayer?" she cries out. "Why me?!?" she yells even louder thinking someone might answer her questions if she is louder. A hand lies on her shoulder suddenly and she gasps turning herself around to face a strange man he is in his early 30's, tall, skinny and dressed in a suit and by the sounds of his voice also British. "W-Who are you?"

"I am Ashford Jones, your Watcher and you, you are the Slayer."


	2. Dealing

Part 1

Ariara suddenly wakes up with tears in her eyes. She can't see, to remember where she is till she looks around and remembers she's on a train to take her from her home of Birmingham to London to visit the Watcher's Council. Mr. Jones had told her that he was her Watcher, trainer, and now legal guardian because she is the Slayer, the Chosen One. Her parents were killed by an evil vampire, Metallic, out for revenge against all Slayers. She has been reliving the day she found her parents for the last week that her and Mr. Jones has been traveling. It seems so wrong for her to have been thinking about her bad day while her parents were being killed at that moment. Mr. Jones had tried to convince her it wasn't her fault. What if she has gotten there earlier? She would've seen them die or worse been killed herself. At that moment she swear to take revenge on all vampires for the death that they brought her parents. She tries to push away her thoughts as the train comes to a stop in London. Ashford comes over and grabs Ariara's bags and leads her off the train and over to a 2028 Firebird.

"Nice car. Only a year old. Yours?" Ariara questions.

"Yes I had it driven here form my original home somewhere close to here." Ashford explains as he opens the passenger door. Ariara walks over and gives Ashford a nod and sits down. Ashford closes and goes to sit in the driver's side. "Buckle your seatbelt. We are due to meet the Council in 30 minutes." Ariara nods her head still not able to manage to talk and buckles her seatbelt. Ariara can feel rising deep inside her.

***

Ashford returns back to Ariara's temporary living quarters. The doors open from his presence and he walks inside. The walls are painted white and blank. All that is in the room is a closet, small bed and a bookshelf with about 50 books and a table and chairs. Ariara is sitting at the table reading a book. She jumps up as soon as she hears Ashford approaching. 

"Oh Mr. Jones I didn't mean to…I mean I was training but I saw this book that my mom use to read me and well I had to…"

"It's quite all right Ariara I just came to give you news form the Watcher's Council."

"Are they gonna see me?"

" Not today, today you are just suppose to stay in your quarters while I discuss important matters with them."

"All right, I'll be here."

"Thank you Ariara I will return around 11:30 try and get some sleep it has been a long trip." Ashford turns and leaves Ariara's room. Ariara paces her room for several minutes.

'these white walls are driving me bonkers. I'm going out to patrol. I know its only my 3rd time and I shouldn't be going along. But how hard could it be? Stake to the heart, holy water, crosses. I think I got it covered." Ariara grabs her packed bag and steps out onto the shingles and jumps down the remainder 3 stories. 'See I'll be ok."


	3. A New Friend?

* Part 2

Ariara punches the vamp directly in the midsection. The vampire recovers quickly much to Ariara's surprise. She does a roundhouse kick connecting with the vamps face. The vamp stumbles as he covers his face. Ariara takes advantage and sweeps the vamps legs out form underneath him. The vamp falls to the ground and Ariara reaches into her pocket and brings out a stake. She slams the stake into the vamp taking out all her rage on this one vamp even though she isn't sure if this is the one that killed them. She grins as a confuse face surfaces on the vamp's face as it turns to dust. Ariara takes pride in herself but just as she is about to finally head home, 3 vamps was enough for one night, a vampire lifts her off the ground by her spine she struggles to get loose but she can fell the vamp's grip tightening and tightening. Just as the black is about to enclose her the vamp drops her and she falls to the ground. As her eyesight clears she sees a man fighting the vamp that previously had her in a death grip. The man holds a blade in both hands and goes for a vicious downward stroke. The vamp looks up abruptly form his place now on the ground. The vamp rolls, just out of the way of the sword flying for his head. It gets up behind the man kicks the blade out of his hand. Ariara starts to get up but is rendered helpless by the pain shooting through her head, all she can do is watch and pray the man will be ok. Just as the vamp is about to grab the blade the man pulls out a stake and throws it. The stake lands deeply embedded in the vamp's gut, just below the ribs. 

"Damn it!" the man mutters as he strolls over to the vamp and gives the stake a powerful twist. The vamp screams out in agony as the man plunges another stake directly in his heart. The man watches the vamp turn to dust as he brushes himself off. He turns around and walks toward Ariara. Ariara finally gets a good look at the man. He is medium height and has a muscular build and he looks somewhere in his middle 30's. He looks just like a normal only thing distinguishing about the man is the peroxide blond hair, the black duster, and the scar above his right eyebrow. The man comes closer to Ariara and Ariara can feel a tingle go down her back as the man gets closer. Mr. Jones told her to go with her instincts and she knows what thattingle meant. Ariara jumps up just as the man steps in front of her. Despite the pain coursing through her head she steadies herself.

"Woh, there you has a pretty big grip on you there maybe you should sit back down."

"Why so I can be easier prey for you?" Ariara takes notice in the sound of the man's, he was British.

"Easy now." the man holds out his hands but Ariara takes this as a threat and draws her stake. "Wow, come on if I wanted to bite you don't you think I would've done it by now?"

"Explain yourself."

'The names Spike. Nice to meet yah." Spike offers his hand but Ariara just glares at him, she really didn't like vampires. "Ok well I am here to help yah."

"Now why would you do that?"

"Cause I use to help out a Slayer and I thought I might lend you a hand."

"If you only helped that one Slayer why help me?"

"Your different you got a strange passion for this."

"Ok, so why are you helping a Slayer if you are a vampire?"

"I got this chip in my head that the military put in there a long time ago. Makes it so I can't hurt humans only things that are evil. Inless I want a brain-splitting headache."

"Ok…Chippy I'm leaving now to go back to the Watcher's Council. My advice is not to follow cause even though I won't stake you…yet I'm sure there are plenty of people there who certainly would be willing to." With that Ariara turns around and walks back to the Watcher's Council building. As soon as she knows Spike is out of listening distance she lets down her shield of protection and stuffs the stake back in her pocket. She stumbles farther as she grips her pounding head. _Why was I so mean to him? He did save my life. I know because he is a vampire and all vamps are evil bloodsucking fiends. He was kind of cute though._ Ariara thinks to herself as she grins.

***

Ariara jumps and grabs the shingles to the third and final floor she has to climb. She swings herself onto the shingles and steadies herself. She inches along till she finally gets to her window. She climbs in and looks around and nothing seems to be different. Just as she sits back down in a chair, Ashford walks in. 

"Are you still reading that book? I thought I told you to get some rest. Oh well the Council is ready to see you now."

"Really? Ok would you mind if I changed?" Ariara says as she remembers all the dirt and vamp dust she is probably covered in.

"Of course." Ashford nods to her as he leaves the room. Ariara goes over to her bag and grabs a large red sweatshirt with an angel on the front. She lifts up her shirt and winces. Bruises run up and down her back. _I'm sure they'll heal in time._


	4. Prophecies

Part 3

Ashford steps into the Council room with Ariara following at his heels. Ariara stops and looks around the enormous room. It has 3 large bow windows in the front, a glass sun roof , a wooden planked floor, several pictures of glorious landscapes hang form the wooden walls. Bookshelves clutter the room all of them filled to the top with books the only other piece of furniture is the table in the middle. 15 men and women are seated around the table, 7 on each side and one women at the front. Ariara guesses she is who is in charge of this mission. She is very beautiful, she has long blond hair and brown eyes and a small figure but by the way people seem to respect her she seems to have a presence that just screams authority. The thing that Ariara takes notice of is her perfectly curved, muscular hands. _Of all things to have muscular I never would've guessed someone could have muscular hands._ Ariara smiles to herself but turns to face Ashford as he calls her over. Ariara wanders over to the only empty chair in between Ashford and the lead women. Fear ripples through Ariara. _This place is huge and I am right in the middle of the whole operation and everyone seems to be staring at me. Why do people like to do that?_

"Good morning Ariara I am Miss Harris. I have been apart of this Council for only 2 years but all ready I have grown in rank. My father Alexander Harris has taught me well and I hope you feel that I am worthy to run this operation." Miss Harris concludes as she looks at a shocked Ariara. _She's asking my permission. This has never happened before. Is this some kind of sick joke?_

"I believe you. Please explain why exactly Mr. Jones and I are here." Miss Harris nods her head as she pushes a book front of Ariara and points to a place in the text. Ariara looks down and reads the text.

_In 28 years after the turn of the century,_

The warrior of the world

Must travel back in time

To visit the time when 2 warriors reigned and

An Angel looked over them both,

To save her own time.

Ariara reads the text twice over and looks up confusingly at Miss Harris.

"Warrior of the world?"

"That would be the Slayer, you Ariara."

"Ok so I am traveling back in time to the time when there was two Slayer and they each had an angel? I don't get it."

"According to our research through the history of Slayers and eye witnesses such as my father, in the years 1999-2019 there was one a mistake in the Council and two Slayers, a Miss Buffy Summers and a women named Faith. Although we are unsure about the angel that watches over the two girls we are sure that you and your Watcher, Mr. Jones are to go back in time to visit these two girls so they will somehow help you prevent the end of the world here in the present as we know it."

"Ok…..so when do Mr. Jones and I leave?" _It's not like there's anything holding me here why not visit the past._

"We are opening a portal, a tear in time, to send you back. But you should be well rested before you leave so we will do this at 9 pm tomorrow night." After goodbyes were said and plans were made Ariara walked back to her room. She sunk down into her bed and went directly into a disturbed sleep. To dream the same dream she has been dreaming for a week. A single tear runs down her cheek.


	5. The Council

* Part 4

"Ariara are you sure?" Ashford questions.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to patrol tonight before we go. I mean if I'm going to go visit some other Slayers and save the world I think I'm going to need to get some practice in."

__

"All right just grab some supplies and meet me outside." Ariara nods her head and watches as Ashford walks out of her room.

"What am I thinking? I'm in no shape to patrol. I mean sure the bruises are healed but I mean if it wasn't for Spike I'd be dead. What if there is a stronger vamp out there? And I can't defeat him?" Ariara speaks out loud to herself as her fears are getting the best of her as she glides to the door with a duffel bag of supplies in hand. "I wonder if Spike is going to be there?" she whispers to herself as a sly grin surfaces on her face as she walks out the door.

***

Ariara finishes off the vamp by sweep kicking his legs out from under him and plunges the stake into his heart. She turns around and faces another vamp, but female. Ariara jabs at the vamp's midsection but the vamp catches her hand. Ariara swings her other hand straight for the vamp's face. She catches that blow too. Ariara smiles, that is exactly what she wanted to happen. She then uses her own forward momentum and rolls on the ground while flipping the vamp over her. The vamp realizes her grip on Ariara's hands as she lands sprawled on her back on the ground. While the vamp is phased Ariara reaches for a spare stake in her jacket and shoves it directly in the vamp's heart. Ariara takes pride in the confused look on the vamp's face as she turns to dust. Ariara still senses danger so she turns around. There is no one in sight but Ashford standing underneath a tree on her right. She walks over and stands next to him.

"Very good Ariara. That was four vampires in no more then 15 minutes you are certainly improving." Ashford complements.

"Do you think I will be good enough?" Ariara asks.

"Excuse me?" Ariara turns to looks at Ashford.

"Do you think I'll be good enough to help Buffy and Faith. I mean that's why we're going back isn't it? To stop our world from ending?"

"Yes Ariara but it does not all rely on you."

"It doesn't?"

"No, you are just a piece of the puzzle. It just happens that the rest of the pieces are in the past. It is almost 9 we must be getting back."

"Ok I think I'm ready." Ariara grabs her duffel bag beside Ashford and follows him out of the cemetery. Suddenly Spike steps out of the shadow having heard their entire conversation.

"They're visiting Buffy? I haven't seen that girl since…" _Since she was killed by that Cholac demon 15 years ago._ Spike finishes in his thoughts still not able to bear the pain of hearing it out loud. Spike had continued to help out the Scooby Gang and Faith till Faith dies five years later. The Scooby Gang took Buffy's death hard and after Faith died they just gave up, not caring about what goes on anymore. They all had families to tend to, loved ones to care for. But not Spike, he kept on fighting the good fight whenever he could. Spike decided he desperately wanted to see Buffy, his heart *his unbeating heart* still ached for her so he followed Ariara back to the Watcher's Council building.


	6. Vistors

Part 5

"All right just stand over there please in that circle by the bow window." Miss Harris orders. Ariara follows Miss Harris's directions and steps next to Ashford in the circle. Miss Harris starts chanting Latin under her breath. Several of the Council members start to join in. A bright blue light encircles Ariara and Ashford. A bright white flashes as Ariara screams in terror. The blue disappears and Miss Harris looks over at the circle and both Ariara and Ashford are gone. 'It worked."

***

"Would you get off my back!" Buffy screams.

"Why? You know you are being irrational!" Angel yells back.

"I am not. I am being very rational. I am 22 years old I think I can handle myself. I'm not just some dumb kid."

" Your having sex with Spike! How does that make you smart?"

"I don't care what you think. The only reason you are here is because Giles said we needed your help with this prophecy. Which probably as usual is predicting the end of the world."

"Well I…."

"Excuse me!" Giles yells over Buffy and Angel's ranting. Everyone takes their eyes off the fighting ex-couple, that had started fighting when Xander let it slip that Buffy was boinking Spike and, turns to Giles. "But I would like to talk about the prophecy now."

"That's what they were doing. Now let them get back to fighting its like watching Jerry Springer but live." Anya states.

"And you guys said I had no tact. Although she does a point." Cordy points out.

"Well I personally would like to know what is going on." Wesley confirms.

"Well I found a prophecy stating that sometime in the next 3 days the Fifth Slayer will come and help us with well the Apocalypse." Giles explains.

"See I knew it was the end of the world…again!" Buffy proclaims.

'So who is the Fifth Slayer?" Willow questions.

"Well who is the Third and Fourth while your at it." Buffy asks as she pulls out her ringing cell phone. "Would you hold on for a minute." "Hello?" Buffy answers her phone.

"Dawn where are you I thought I told you….of your out with Ben huh ok just be at Gile's house by 8. Bye have fun…but not too much fun!" Buffy hangs up her phone and turns to Giles. "You were saying?"

"Yes, well I have the answers to neither of your questions. I'm afraid."

"Great but I have one question, can they please finish their fight, it was just getting interesting." Spike wonders.

"Shut up Spike!" Angel growls.

"Don't tell him to shut up. What gives you the right?" Buffy answers to Angel's statement.

"Ex-boyfriends tend to have those rights especially when the guy your dating is a vampire."

"You're a vampire!" Everyone hears the fight starting back up and they all turn to the bickering couple again.

"But this is different."

"How? How is this different?"

"For one I have a soul. What does Spike have…a chip that's all he has."

"Hey at least I'm not impotent."

"Shut up Spike!" Buffy and Angel both yell.

"And two which I think should be enough of a reason. He's scum!"

"Yeah like you should be talking Peaches." Buffy and Angel both turn to glare daggers at Spike. 

"Shut u…" Suddenly a loud crash comes from Gile's living room. Everyone turns and sees Ariara and Ashford on top of Giles's now broken coffee table with a puff of smoke clearing form around them. Ariara coughs and swipes the smoke away form her face. She sees her audience and smiles.

"Hello everyone."


	7. Questions of the Past

* Part 6

"Bloody hell! I just had that replaced!" Giles angrily states.

"We're sorry. But oh no don't worry about us these books broke our fall." Ariara says as she reaches down and picks up a book and look s at the title, Steel's Guide to Demonology. Ariara's eyebrows raise in question as she looks at the group in front of her. "Who are you people?"

"Funny we were just about to ask you the same question." Buffy confirms. Ashford stands up and brushes off his pants and then reaches down to give Ariara a lift off the ground. 

"I am Ashford Jones a member of the 2029 Watchers Council and this is my charge Ariara. And we…oh my Rupert Giles is that you?"

"Why yes my name is Rupert Giles."

"I have your book. I have read it several times it really is fascinating."

"Oh great another stuffy British guy to deal with." Xander sighs.

"My book? Wait what year did you say you were from?"

"We are from the future, the year 2029. We were sent here to help you with the upcoming apocalypse."

"Ah, yes then that would make Ariara the Fifth Slayer mentioned in the prophecy. What exactly is my book about?"

"Well it…"

"I think we should get back to the matter at hand." Wesley declares.

"Did it sell a lot of copies?" Cordelia asks.

"What kind of book is it?" Willow questions.

"Are we mentioned in it?" Xander wonders.

"Would you all shut up about the damned book!" Buffy shouts.

"You say you mentioned a prophecy?" Ashford inquires.

"Yes, we found one mentioning the Fifth Slayer."

"Back in the future we had a prophecy of our own involving your Slayer Buffy." Ashford, Wesley and Giles make their way over their own little corner to discuss the prophecies. The rest of the gang are all seated in a circle around Ariara. The tension is very high in the room. Willow is silently whispering to Tara, Fred is sitting next to Angel trying to take her mind off the fact that this is the first time she has ever met these people and all ready there has been a fight and a future being transported here and here she thought the worse thing is they wouldn't have tacos. She starts to wonder why she stays with Wesley. Just then Fred looks over to Wesley and her flashed her a grin and she remembers why. Cordy on the other hand is fidgeting in Doyle's lap wanting badly to ask Ariara questions but Doyle is giving her a look that Cordelia knows means to keep her mouth shut. Anya is sitting next to Xander on the couch playing with her wedding ring not knowing what to say for once. Cordy finally can't take it anymore and goes to ask Ariara a question but as soon as she opens her mouth a loud banging comes at the door.

"Thank the Powers." Doyle mumbles. Angel rises form his chair and opens the door. A smoldering, blanket covered form enters through the door. The blanket is thrown to the aside and everyone sees it is the future Spike! Angel throws his hands up in surrender.

"Oh great now Buffy can have sex with BOTH of them!"

"Hold on hold the phone what's up with the two Spikes?' Cordy asks. Everyone suddenly bursts into chatter amongst themselves trying to figure out what is happening. Future Spike goes and sits down in the middle of the circle next to the silent Ariara.

"What are you doing here Spike?" Ariara questions.

"Wait, you know who he is?" Buffy interrogates.

"Sure, he's Spike. From the future that is. He must have followed us here through the portal."

"Just wanted to visit the Buffster. The future just ain't the same without her."

"So mate we still have the chip?" Spike asks.

"Scum." Angel mutters under his breath but Future Spike hears him and punches him in the nose. 

"Argh" Future Spike moans as he clutches his head.

  
"Oh bloody hell. Guess that answers my question."


	8. All you need is Faith

Part 7

"Oh ok I got one where exactly in the future are you from?" Willow questions.

"Oh, Birmingham over in Europe. And where exactly am I right now?"

"Sunnyhell." Spike answers.

"Excuse me?"

"What he meant to say was Sunnydale, California." Buffy clears up.

"So is the future like better or worse." Cordy wonders.

"She can't tell just from the 1 hour she has been here." Doyle concludes.

"No, I can tell you that things are much worse in the future. Darkness is starting to take over hence me being here. But the clothes are definitely better."

"Excuse me! What is the matter with our clothes?" Cordy asks.

"There just do different."

"Yeah well maybe you should go look in a mirror."

"Cordelia!" Everyone shouts at her.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it I know I don't have the best fashions sense. So like what exactly do you guys do?"

"Well me, Willow, Tara, Spike, Anya, Xander and Giles all keep the demon's at bay here in Sunnydale. We even have our own Hellmouth." Buffy responds.

"All of you help Buffy? Wow that's a lot of evil huh?"

"Yeah and you can never have too much help."

"And I, Cordelia, Wesley, Fred and Doyle all fight the evil in L.A." Angel adds.

"But I am also an actress." Cordelia interrupts.

"Not a very good one." Xander mumbles under his breath but Cordelia hears him and slaps him on the shoulder. "What? And Ow!"

"God Harris can't you go one minute without insulting me?"  
"Well I…"

"Wait your last name is Harris?" Ariara inquires.

"We both are Harries!" Anya declares.

"Wow I guess your future daughter is that lady that runs the Watcher's Council."

"What now?' Xander asks. Anya hits Xander on the same shoulder that Cordelia did.

"You never said you had a child."

"It's ours, An. And what is it with you girls hitting me?"

"So um Future Spike how do you know Ariara?"

"Been helping her with her Slayer gig."

"Oh so now your stealing my girl and my idea!" Angel protests.

"Wha?" Future Spike questions as he looks up at Angel confusingly.

"I thought you didn't want to help the Slayers cause it makes you their lap dog. What are you sleeping with Ariara too?" Ariara blushes and begins to get nervous and fidgets with the arm cover on her chair.

"God Angel get a conscience your making Ariara uncomfortable." Buffy complains.

"Not making me nervous I'm just remembering when the little witch put the spell on all of us." future Spike starts.

"And Buffy and I almost got engaged. Man those were good times." Spike finishes.

"Oh come on!" Angel sighs.

"So you can tell us what happens to us in the future then? Like what I am doing? Did I write a book?" Willow inquires.

"Yeah am I famous actress?" Cordelia questions.

"I don't even know you guys in the future so I wouldn't be able to tell you."

"So what about you future Spike you must know what happened to us." Willow insists.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It would change everything."

"Come on Spike not even a little hint?"

"No."

"He's r-right though. It c-could change the future cause we could purposely do something just so it changes the future. P-plus what's fun in k-knowing the future. The surprise would be gone." Tara concludes.

"Well at least we know that Spike finds his brain in the future." Xander jokes.

"So Ariara do you have a group if friends that help you?" Buffy asks trying to turn the conversation around.

"Mr. Jones told me my identity is suppose to be a secret."

"Yeah that's what Giles told me too. Do your parent know or are they in the dark too?"

"Vampires killed my parents."

"Oh Ariara I'm sorry."

"Slayer I can take revenge on those evil, bloodsucking, egotistical assholes. No offense Spike…s"

"Yeah you wither Dead Boy."

"I thought I told you to stop…." Ariara turns to Angel and notices her very pale skin. She suddenly jumps out of her chair with shock and fear on her face.

"You're a vampire?!?!" Ariara shouts.

'Yeah." everyone in the room pronounces.

"But I mean but…"

"Hey Spikes a vampire and he helps us out why can't Angel?" Willow asks.

"Spike has a chip though right?"

"We were just discussing this."

"Long story. To sum up, I was cursed by Gypsies who gave me back my soul."

"What's going on over here?" Giles wonders as he comes over to the group.

"No worries G-man. Ariara found out Angel's a vamp that's all."

'We have put together our prophecy and Mr. Jone's and have found out that Ariara is in fact the Fifth Slayer sent here to help us with the Apocalypse. Which should be in approximately 3 days time."

"But what about that whole angel watching….oh." Ariara realizes as she looks at Angel.

"There is only one problem with the prophecies plan." Wesley concludes.

"Oh and what is that?" Buffy questions.

"We need Faith."


End file.
